Interpersonal Psychotherapy (IPT) is 1 of the most thoroughly validated psychosocial treatments for depression. Dissemination of IPT, however, has been hindered by lack of trainers and didactic materials. Though several excellent textbooks regarding IPT are available [10, 24], there are no other standardized educational materials or videotapes demonstrating specific IPT techniques. Computer-based training offers the opportunity to provide these materials and to overcome the barrier presented by the lack of IPT educators. The primary goal of this project is to facilitate the dissemination and implementation of IPT to psychotherapists who treat depressed individuals by creating the Fundamentals of Interpersonal Therapy computer-based training course. We will use an iterative process of development involving feedback from psychotherapists throughout all stages of prototype development, including the prototype's design, instructional strategies, and examples. We will build and evaluate a prototype that teaches therapists to conduct an initial session of IPT with a particular emphasis on collecting an Interpersonal Inventory [10, 24]. In addition to providing a format for collecting psychosocial information, the Interpersonal Inventory is critical for assessing attachment style and for planning subsequent treatment. It is also the method in IPT by which specific interpersonal problems are chosen as foci for treatment. The Interpersonal Inventory has also been selected for this pilot project because it is unique to IPT and a specific technique which distinguishes IPT from other therapeutic approaches. The Phase I prototype will include 1 case-based scenario to facilitate learning. The development of the instructional materials and computer-based training programs will also include input from a number of experts, including consultants involved in the development of IPT, research in modifications of IPT, and experts in IPT training. We anticipate that this developmental process will result in a prototype and eventual product that will have broad appeal among treatment providers. In the Phase I test of this product's feasibility, we will determine usability and acceptability in 2 stages: (1) a formative evaluation consisting of input from an advisory panel of experts as well as qualitative and quantitative data gathered from a series of focus groups; and (2) a randomized controlled feasibility pilot test. This empirical evaluation will ensure that the program is user friendly, and will provide preliminary data supporting the effectiveness of the training. Following the successful completion of Phase I, we will substantially expand the multimedia program and its evaluation in Phase II. The Phase II expansion will include all remaining content regarding the application of IPT to the treatment of depressed individuals. We will include additional case-based scenarios to ensure generalization of course content across a wide range of patients with various subtypes of depression (e.g., perinatal depression, geriatric depression, and depression associated with various medical illnesses). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]